ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/An All Dogs Christmas Carol
An All Dogs Christmas Carol is a 1998 animated 73-minute Christmas television special based on All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series. To date, it was the final installment in the All Dogs Go to Heaven specials (and the only special which Carface and Belladonna appear on, as they were absent from the other specials based on the TV series) and it also serves as the series finale to the series. It serves as an loose adaptation of Charles Dickens' story A Christmas Carol. Unlike the original film, its sequel and the previous specials, Carface is the story's main character. Usually, the main characters are Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie. Since it serves as the finale for the series, is that Carface who turned good and that Belladonna is defeated, they will likely never appear again, although Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie reappear in the Netflix series Animal Stories. Plot Synopsis A retelling to A Christmas Carol, it follows Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie, as they try to save Christmas from Belladonna's plan to use dogs all over New Orleans to ruin Christmas forever, while Carface is visted by ghosts (resembling the trio) to turn him good after he stole all the New Orleans kids and animals' goods during a Christmas party. Full plot The special opens with angel puppies talking to Annabelle. They ask her to tell them a story. She begins to tell them about how Carface saved Christmas with a little guidance from Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie. The special begins in an alleyway with Charlie, Itchy, Anne-Marie, Sasha, and their dog friends decorating for a Christmas party. Everyone is enjoying themselves as Anne-Marie tends to the young puppies. Charlie checks on Sasha and the money collection for Timmy's operation for his bad leg. Unfortunately, Carface, Fee, Line and Killer arrive and start collecting debts from everyone. After Charlie refused to pay Carface back, as his debt payment is not due yet, he blows a mysterious hypnotic whistle that hypnotizes them all and causes them to give Carface all of their presents. Before leaving, Carface makes off with all the food, presents and money which includes that for Timmy's operation and heads off cackling, despite Killer feeling guilty about doing it in Christmas Eve. After Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie fail several times to get the stolen goods from Carface, it is revealed that he is working for Annabelle's evil cousin, Belladonna, who plots to use a massive version of the hypnotic whistle to hypnotize every pet in New Orleans into stealing their masters' Christmas presents, causing them to be thrown out of their houses and abandoned, much in the same way Carface was when he was a puppy. Charlie plots to scare "the Dickens" out of him and asks Annabelle for some aid, resulting in them being transformed into characters from A Christmas Carol. Itchy becomes the Ghost of Christmas Past, Anne-Marie becomes the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Charlie becomes the Ghost of Christmas Future (as a reference of The Mask) with a Gospel-style song-and-dance. They visit Carface and make him feel guilty about stealing everything, especially the operation money; Anne-Marie tells him that without it Timmy will die, which will cause another — his own, as Charlie shows him that because of his actions, he will cause his own death, and he will be condemned to Hell for eternity. Carface, having seen himself in Timmy, stops the whistle just in time to prevent the pets from stealing the gifts. Belladonna flies into a rage and is about to kill him, Fee, Line and Killer when she is frozen solid by a massive amount of snow caused by Annabelle. Meanwhile, with Charlie, Itchy, Anne-Marie and the rest of the gang, it starts to snow. Everyone celebrates, but Itchy remarks that it's a shame that they didn't have any presents to give the puppies. Just then, Carface, Fee and Line appear on a sled pulled by Killer, and gives them everything back, and more. Carface even gives them Timmy's money box back, which is full to the top. He turns to leave, and Sasha asks him to stay and join the party as Fee, Line and Killer join in. Carface respectfully declines the invitation, saying he's going to visit his mother instead, but wishes everyone a merry Christmas. Annabelle finishes the story by saying "Merry Christmas!" to the audience (whom the puppies wave at), and Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie wish the same. Voice cast Songs * "When We Hear a Christmas Carol": sung by Steven Weber, Dom DeLuise, Lacey Chabert, Sheena Easton, and Chorus * "Puppyhood": sung by Ernest Borgnine * "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time": sung by Paul Winchell, Carlos Alazraqui, and Charles Nelson Reilly * "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time" (Reprise): sung by Ernest Borgnine * "Clean Up Your Act": sung by Steven Weber, Charles Nelson Reilly, and Chorus * "When We Hear a Christmas Carol" (Reprise): sung by Chorus